As We Were
by crystalix
Summary: BA Ficlet: An alternate “As You Were”, complete with male bonding and bangel goodness!


Title: As We Were (old-school edition)

Author: crystalix

Rating: PG

Summary: B/A Ficlet: An alternate "As you Were", complete with male bonding and Bangel goodness!

Pairing: Buffy/Angel

Timeline: "Into the Woods" and "As you Were"

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and co.

Distribution: Please ask first!

A/N1: I've severely messed around with the shows' timelines. So it would probably be best not to try and figure out the exact timeline, but regardless, here it is: Darla is still dead (from the first time), No Cordy/Angel, no Spike/Buffy, Joyce is still alive, Buffy never died, Dawn (well, who knows), and The second part takes place sometime after they discover Spike's "the Doctor" (only again, NO spuffy sex!)

A/N2: Just a little ficlet that's been in the works for a good long while now, and I've finally gotten around to revamping/ finishing up. Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are welcomed (and shamelessly begged for, lol).

* * *

As We Were

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer… _

_"They want me back, Buffy ... the military. It's deep undercover, no contact with civilians. Transport's leaving tonight."_

_"Then what? This is goodbye?" "I'm leaving, Buffy" _

_"He lied to me. He ran around behind my back and almost got himself killed! And now he tells me that he's leaving with some covert military operation at midnight unless I convince him not to. Now tell me that you understand. Because I sure as hell don't."_

_"But you miss the point. You shut down, Buffy. And you've been treating Riley like the rebound guy. When he's the one that comes along once in a lifetime"_

_"If he's not the guy, if what he needs from you just isn't there, let him go. Break his heart, and make it a clean break. But if you really think you can love this guy ... I'm talking scary, messy, no-emotions-barred need ... if you're ready for that ... then think about what you're about to lose."_

_"Xander-"_

_"Run."

* * *

_

Without a second thought, Buffy ran from the building and through the streets of Sunnydale with only one thing on her mind. For the first time in years, everything seemed to make sense to her. She _had_ found the guy that comes around once in a lifetime, that she loved- as in scary, messy, no-emotions-barred needed and had given him her whole self; body, mind and soul. And this time, she wasn't going to let him go.

Finally reaching the familiar house, she climbed up the nearby tree through her window, just as another ensouled fighter had done so many times before. Quickly scanning her room, she quickly pulled out a bag and began packing a few of the essentials for the trip she needed to make. Hearing a sound at the door, she looked up to see her redheaded friend giving her a puzzled look.

"Buffy? Is everything okay?" she asked, coming into the room.

"Riley's leaving." Buffy offered quickly, picking out some clothes from her closet.

"Oh Buffy I'm sorry…. H- wait, you're not planning to go with him are you?"

Buffy gave her a small smile.

"No, I can't. But Xander- he made me realise something. I have to go Will."

Willow looked questioningly into her friend's eyes. Something was different; there was something in them that she hadn't seen in years, a small spark that she couldn't quite place. Suddenly, it all clicked, her eyes widened.

"Buffy are- are you sure? I mean, how long are you even planning on being gone?"

"Yes, god yes, for the first time in a long while, THIS makes sense. I have to do this. And as far as how long… I donno, as long as it takes."

Willow thought for a moment, before heading to Buffy's dresser and handing her a familiar beeper.

"Here, take it. I'll stay and look after your mom and Dawn, Spike can look after the slaying, and don't worry, I'll take care of Xander. If anything comes up I'll beep you, and you better phone me tomorrow so I know how this works out." She said with a smile.

Buffy let out a cherry yelp and threw her arms around her friend, taking the beeper from her.

"Thanks Will! I'll pay you back, I promise."

Willow smiled as her friend zipped up her now-full bag.

"It's fine, just get him back will ya?" Buffy nodded eagerly, heading out the window. "Oh and Buffy!" the blonde turned, "If he's as stubborn as we both know he's gonna be, tell him I'm a witch, who dates a witch, and I'll look into it" she said with a wink.

Buffy laughed before heading out the window and to the bus station.

This was the best idea she'd ever had.

* * *

_A year or so later….._

The two walked through the deserted graveyard, both engrossed in their thoughts. After discovering that Spike was indeed "the doctor" (Buffy suppressed her laugh, military lingo was still overly-lame) and more or less sorting it out, she and Riley decided to take a quick patrol for old time's sake, while Sam and everyone were talking back home. There was a semi-comfortable silence between the two, both finally able to accept what had happened a year ago, even if neither really understood it.

"So, you have a wife now. Sam seems really nice." Buffy said with a small smile, although she hated to admit it, the woman was somewhat likeable.

"Yeah, it's wild. Love at first sight you know?" at Buffy's sad expression he continued, "But hey, come on, I'm sure you've had _loads_ of boyfriends since I left."

Buffy couldn't help the bright smile that crept across her features.

"Actually, there is a guy- _one _guy, who I'm seeing. He lives in LA, we're doing the long-distance thing. At first he was really hesitant, we both had _so_ many issues that it was like a mountain of baggage." She laughed slightly, "But we got through it, and we're really happy. Actually- he was supposed to be here today… like twelve hours ago."

Riley shrugged, doing his best to sound reassuring. Although he had been expecting a tinge of jealously, he couldn't help but be happy for her. I seems they both were able to find someone special in the end.

"Don't worry about it Buffy, I'm sure he just got held up."

Buffy rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, it tends to happen all-too often with his job. I try to be understanding though."

Before either could continue, a group of vampires jumped out from behind a nearby crypt, quickly running towards them. Two went for Riley, who, as he was unarmed, could barely hold them off. The other four were on Buffy, even she was having trouble gaining the upper hand. She saw Riley being thrown out of the corner of her eye, causing her to lose her concentration for that split second, and suddenly find herself on the ground by a tree, with a rather large ache on her head. Before she could even get up, one of the vamps kicked her in the ribs, while the others pulled scary-looking knives from behind them, preparing to bring them down on her.

Just as they began lowering the knives, they both froze as a sword passed over their heads and they quickly crumbled to dust. Standing over them, favourite broadsword in hand, was Angel.

"Buffy, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, moving to help her up.

Ignoring his outstretched hand, Buffy stood up on her own, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're late." She stated, obviously not happy.

"Oh Buffy, I'm _really_ sorry about that! I tried to call but-"

"Why?" she said, cutting him off and ignoring his excuses entirely.

Riley, who had just arrived back at the scene, although confused, couldn't help but smile at the tone in the slayer's voice. Somebody's in trouuuble.

Angel either didn't catch it, or did his best to ignore the murderous look on her face.

"I was about to leave but then Cordy had a vision and there were five HUGE demons that were gonna go after all these kids, so she and Wes and I had to go out and take care of it. And we didn't even beat them for like an hour, and then Cordy complained that her jeans got ripped so I had to take her out shopping for a new one, and on the way out of the mall we were attacked by another demon which got green slime all over my clothes, so I had to get home, shower and change, and _then_ on my way here, my car kept stalling and when I was here and trying to find you I was attacked by a group of vamps, which I barely got through in one piece, and then I came here to find you almost dead."

Buffy's expression hardened,

"So what you're saying is that you're late for _our_ day together, because you had to take your beautiful and oh so _single_ secretary _shopping_ all afternoon?" she all but growled out.

Angel gulped, figures that out of all the near-death experiences in one day, she'd pick out _that _small detail.

"Riley! Riley, who is here. He's your ex. Why is he here?" he said quickly, scrambling.

Riley opened his mouth the reply, but was quickly cut off by Buffy.

"Riley is here on business, with his _new wife_, Samantha; a lovely woman who you may or may not survive to meet." She said smiling all-too sweetly.

"I just saved your life?" Angel added weakly, trying not to cower from the small blonde who could and no doubt would give him punishments much worse than death.

Buffy glared at him.

"Thank you. Now if you don't start talking I might end yours."

Angel gave her a small smile and quickly embraced her in a passionate kiss, pulling her about as close as humanly possible. Finally (after several looong moments), he pulled back, and handed her a small teddy bear from inside his coat.

"I love you."

Buffy sighed, her expression softening immediately at his words. Accepting the bear, she gave him a small smile.

"I love you too. Anyway, if you boys will excuse me, I have to go see Spike and make with the butt kicking. Angel, go to my place with Riley and he'll fill you in… I might be a while, go see how those really cute college boys are doing. I mean who knows, maybe they're looking for a date." She said, and turned without waiting for a reply.

Angel inwardly growled as she trotted away with an extra swing in her hips. Obviously trying to make him jealous- and succeeding.

After a short silence, Riley turned to the older man.

"So you and Buffy are back together?"

"Yep." Angel replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What about your curse?"

"I'm human."

"Oh." Riley said, not bothering to ask how.

"You're back from the jungle?"

"For a while."

"And married?"

"Yep."

The two men stood in an uncomfortable silence, a single cricket chirping in the background.

After a good ten minutes, Angel looked to Riley.

"So, that explaining thing, you wanna get a couple drinks first?"

Riley nodded vigorously,

"Most definitely."

The End

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! **

crystalix


End file.
